Wolfos's Cry
by JoshNeku
Summary: ZelImpa. Shink. This is sort of a Brave AU. T for possible blood, violence, gore, sexual themes. SS versions of Impa, Zelda, Link. OoT Sheik. Haitus.


Chapter 1-The Proposal Arrangement

 **What's this? A new ZelImpa thing? Yeah well it's only going to be about 4 chapters; three main chapters and an epilogue so it's not going to be that long.**

 **So like I said in the summary it's a Brave AU type thing. My friend and I came up with the idea while watching Brave and then it spiraled out of control into this so :P**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything sadly ):**

 **Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

Zelda followed after her father, long blonde hair swaying with each step.

"Who's coming, Daddy?"

"Sheilen, the Sheikah tribe leader," Erik responded, running his hand through his short brown hair. "He is bringing his daughter and son here."

"Why?" the seven-year-old questioned eagerly.

"They're being given to us as a peace offering."

"Why?"

Erik sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. Zelda had always been a curious one, questioning everything around her.

"You'll see when they arrive," Erik explained patiently as he and Zelda entered the throne room. "Go sit in your chair, please."

Zelda pouted but went to her seat anyway, plopping down with a huff.

Zelda's mother, Daphne, was already seat. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun to keep it tamed and she was clad in her best dress, a gold chain with the Hylian symbol hanging around her neck.

Zelda had gotten the majority of her mother's looks, from her blonde hair to her sky blue eyes and sunny personality.

Daphne glanced at Zelda as Zelda smoothed her dress, pulling at it a bit. Zelda caught her eye and Daphne winked, causing Zelda to smile.

Erik coughed to get their attention when Sheilen entered with two children following behind him.

Daphne straightened up. Zelda did the same, but she looked at Sheilen and his children curiously.

Sheilen had short dark hair and red eyes. A scar crossed vertically over his left eye but didn't appear to hinder his sight.

Sheilen paused several feet away, bowing respectfully. His children did the same.

"Hylian King Erik and Queen Daphne, I present my eldest children to you as a peace offering between our two clans."  
Erik grunted, standing up from his chair to approach the three Sheikah.

"Their eyes are so pretty," Daphne whispered, referring to the Sheikah's blood red eyes.

Zelda nodded, watching her dad speak to Sheilen.

"This is Impa, she is ten," Sheilen explained, gesturing to the girl on his left who had her blonde hair cut short with a single long strange hanging against her right shoulder. "And this is her brother, Sheik. He is a year younger than her."

Sheik stood on Sheilen's other side. His hair was short with a fringe hanging over his left eye.

"They look healthy," Erik relented, folding his arms. "Impa would make a good servant for Zelda. Sheik can be a servant to Link, Zelda's close friend."

Link was a year younger than Zelda. He stayed in the castle since he was Zelda's friend and had his own room close to Zelda's. He had been Zelda's friend since he had been younger and the two were practically inseparable.

"All right. We'll take them."

Sheilen seemed relieved with Erik's answer, bowing again. "Thank you, your majesty."

Erik glanced at Zelda. "Zelda, can you show them to the servant quarters so they can settle in?"

Zelda nodded, hopping down form her seat. She went up to Sheik and Impa, grabbing their hands.

"Come on, follow me!"

The two Sheikah didn't respond, glancing at each other as Zelda dragged them toward the servant quarters.

Zelda looked at the two. "Don't you two talk?"

"Of course, princess," Impa responded. "We were waiting for you to give us permission to speak."

Zelda frowned, looking confused at the answer. "Why?"

"We are your servants."

"That's boring," Zelda pouted. "Let's be friends instead!"

"Friends….?" Impa repeated, appearing lost at the words. "Princess, we are your—"

Zelda stopped, letting go of the siblings and pointing at them. "Friends!"

Impa and Sheik glanced at each other uncertainly before they both bowed, murmuring, "Yes, princess."

* * *

1 year later

There was a loud cracking sound as thunder split the air, startling Zelda from her sleep.

She sat up, clutching her blanket closer to herself as she looked around.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky as the thunderstorm roared out another round of thunder.

Zelda squeaked in alarm, climbing out of her bed and running out of her room.

She padded down the hallway, jumping and going faster whenever there was another clap of thunder or streak of lightning. Eventually, she made it to Impa's room, climbing into her bed.

Impa grunted in her sleep when Zelda climbed over her, blinking awake when the blonde clung to her. She sleepily looked at Zelda.

"Princess? What are you doing in my bed?"

"Thunderstorm," Zelda mumbled, clinging to Impa tighter when a crack of thunder rang out.

Impa hummed quietly, understanding Zelda's fear of thunderstorms before she began to sing quietly in Sheikah.

Even though Zelda couldn't understand the Sheikah language she still could hear that the song Impa was singing was the Ballad of the Goddess.

Zelda smiled at the soothing melody, relaxing and closing her eyes.

Impa didn't stop humming even when Zelda had fallen asleep, draping one arm over the blonde for extra protection.

* * *

"Okay, keep your arm straight," Daphne said holding Zelda's arm as she held a bow. "Pull the string straight back to your cheek. That's right."

Erik sat nearby, watching Daphne teach Zelda how to properly hold a bow and arrow. He dint voice any opposition, but it was obvious in his caramel eyes that he didn't approve of his wife teaching Zelda archery.

It had been a few months since Zelda had slept in Impa's bed during the thunderstorm and since then Impa had been even more protective of her charge.

She sat near where Zelda and Daphne were, ready to spring into action at any signs of danger.

Sheik had remained back at the castle with Link. It had been obvious that he didn't appear comfortable being separated form Impa, but had remained silent on the matter.

Impa continued to watch Daphne instruct Zelda on proper bow and arrow handling before scanning her surroundings.

She smelled the beast before it came into the clearing, brown diamond-shaped patches dotting the creature's flank and side.

Daphne clutched Zelda as the large white Wolfos reared up on its hind legs, growling at them.

Impa took out the knives hidden in the bandages wrapped around her forearms as Erik shouted, "White Demon!"

The Wolfos's right black eye glanced toward Erik before looking back at Zelda and Daphne, its black eye and blind eye focused on the two.

White Demon dropped down to all fours, approaching Daphne and Zelda.

Daphne pushed Zelda away, telling her to go to Erik. Zelda had barely made it to Erik before the Wolfos swiped out with its sharp claws, lashing open Daphne's chest and sending blood scattering into the air.

Zelda stopped, turning toward her mother's falling body. "Mom!"

Erik grabbed Zelda, shoving her into Impa's arms. "Take her back to the castle. Now!"

Erik pulled out his sword, approaching White Demon.

"I'll take care of this beast."

"Of course, your majesty," Impa said, holding onto Zelda tightly as she ran back to the castle.

Zelda struggled to get out of Impa's arms. "Go back, Impa! Mom!"

"Your father ordered me to take you back to the castle, princess, and that is exactly what I am doing!"

"Mom!"

* * *

10 years later

"Go faster if you wanna keep up with me, Link!" Zelda laughed as she pushed her ebony horse Midnight to run faster.

"You're just going too fast!" Link protested as he pushed his mare Epona a bit harder in an attempt to catch up to Zelda.

Zelda and Link were both racing through the forest surrounding the castle, practicing their archery.

The two had managed to get away from Impa and Sheik so they could go ride their horses and practice their arrow shooting in peace.

"Princess!"

Zelda groaned as Sheik and Impa appeared in the trees on either side of her and Link, leaping from branch to branch to keep up with the horses.

"You are requested to return to the castle!" Impa said as Link readily slowed Epona.

Zelda ignored Impa, charging ahead faster.

Impa frowned, going faster to get ahead of Zelda and Midnight. She dropped down in front of the stallion, causing Midnight to skid to a stop with a startled whinny.

Zelda appeared annoyed that Impa had stopped her, but didn't try to go around.

"The King has an important announcement," Sheik explained, dropping by Impa's side. "He requests that you return."

Zelda huffed, her shoulders slumping. So much for a peaceful day. "Fine. Whatever."

She steered Midnight around heading back to the castle with Link. Both Sheik and Impa jumped back up into the trees.

* * *

"Say that again…."

"I said that suitors are coming to win your hand for marriage," Erik said, continuing to instruct the maids about where the plates should be placed.

"Why?! I don't want to get married!"

"You're the princess. You have to."

Zelda looked annoyed, stomping her foot before storming off to her room. "Well, I'm not going to!"

"Zelda!" Link said, chasing after his friend.

Erik sighed as he watched the two go with Impa being the last to follow after the princess. "Oh, Daphne, what should I do with her…?"

* * *

Zelda mumbled angrily into her pillow while Link stood at the edge of her bed.

Impa remained by the door, leaning against the wall.

Link sighed, rubbing his blond hair before sitting on the edge of Zelda's mattress. "Zelda…"

"I don't want to get married! Especially to someone I don't know!"

"I—"

"He's being unreasonable!"

Link sighed, giving up on trying to console Zelda.

Zelda continued to grumble before she suddenly sat up with a gasp. "You can be my suitor, Link!"

Link's blue eyes widened in confusion. "Eh?"

Even Impa raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It'll be perfect! I'll have Dad make archery the deciding event. You're good at archery!"

"Whoa, wait. Zelda, I can't marry you; that'd be like marrying my sister."

"You don't actually have to marry me!" Zelda said, swatting Link's arm. "It's just to get Dad off my back."

"I don't know."

"I'm telling Dad," Zelda hopped off her bed, running off to go tell Erik her event.

Link sighed. "I so don't like this."

"Agreed," Impa murmured.

* * *

Erik readily agreed to the archery ideas as the suitors were on their way from their respective territories and he was pleased to see that Zelda had come to her senses.

The Gorons arrived at the castle first, but they were merely there to continue their friendly ties with the Hylians.

Link was listed as one of the suitors for Zelda from the Hylians while Groose was listed as another.

Groose had red hair that was styled up into a distinctive pompadour. He had pale colored eyes and a stocky body. Groose was not only strong but also pretty egotistical; he also took excellent care of his precious hairstyle.

It didn't take long for the Zora to arrive with their potential suitor, Mikau.

Mikau was pretty famous among the Zora as he was part of a band called the Indigo-go's. Mikau was young and handsome for a Zora as well as a skilled swimmer, which many female Zora looked for in a male.

The Gerudo arrived last, their suitor Ganon making an entrance with flair for dark magic sparks.

Ganon had the typical red hair that Gerudo had and gold eyes with a head brooch in the center of his forehead. His skin was dark, certain angles of light causing Ganon's skin to appear green.

All of the tribes gathered at the foot of Erik's throne, looking at him expectantly.

Erik looked around at the gathered groups before he raised his hands up.

"Let the tournament for my daughter's hand begin!"

The crowd cheered as the suitors were all given bows and arrows. Zelda sat in her seat, giving Link a thumbs up as Impa appeared by her side.

Mikau was the first one up to shoot the targets that were set out. He looked unsure at the weapon as his tribe were used to spears. Eventually Mikau notched the arrow, aimed at the target, and fired. The arrow clipped the top of the target, causing the Zora to groan.

Ganon was the second one up, waving at the crowd as he took out an arrow. He pointed the arrow at Zelda, smirking.

Ganon gave Zelda the creeps. She didn't like him and she didn't like to think about his ulterior motives for attempting to marry her.

Turning his attention to the target, Ganon prepared his arrow before firing. He did better than Mikau, getting inches from piercing the bull's-eye.

The Gerudo cheered, but Ganon didn't appear happy with the results.

Groose was the third in line for shooting, smoothing back his pompadour as he approached the shooting line.

Zelda snorted. She didn't like Groose; he had always had a crush on her and picked on Link because he thought Link liked Zelda and was somehow stealing her from him.

Groose didn't look at the target, choosing to smirk at Zelda and wink at her.

Zelda stuck her tongue out at him as he released the arrow.

The arrow embedded itself near the outer edge of the target.

Groose gritted his teeth in frustration, gripping the bow tighter as Link nervously went up to his target.

He didn't look confident with the crowd watching him, slowly stringing his arrow and aiming at the target.

"Just try to get a bull's-eye!" Groose shouted. "I'd like to see you try!"

Link looked more anxious at the taunting before he sighed, relaxing himself. He was doing this for Zelda. He was doing this for Zelda.

Link released the arrow, hitting the target dead center.

Groose's eyes widened while Ganon scowled.

The crowd cheered as Zelda looked excited.

"He got it, Impa! Did you see—" Zelda looked to her side, noticing that Impa was absent. She looked to her other side, wondering where Impa had disappeared to. "Impa?"

When the crowd began to murmur, Zelda looked to see what had attracted their attention, noticing someone standing by Mikau, standing up slightly when she saw that it was Impa.

"Impa…!"

"As the first born of the Sheikah tribe, I'll be shooting for the princess's hand!" Impa announced, taking the bow and four arrows from Mikau.

The crowd erupted into shouts, several looking at Erik for direction.

Erik looked at a loss for what to do as Impa shot at the first target, making a bull's-eye.

Impa began to move down, continuing to shoot at the targets, making bull's-eyes with each one.

Zelda watched in awe while the crowd continued to protest the Sheikah shooting for Zelda's hand.

Soon, Erik stood up from his seat and began to approach Impa. "I command you to halt this foolish venture, Sheikah, or you will be punished!"

Impa glanced at Erik as she paused at the last target before she notched her arrow and fired.

The arrow landed right next to Link's arrow, skinning the Hylian's arrow slightly.

Impa smiled faintly, dropping the bow and raising her hands up in surrender.

A guard grabbed her arm to keep her still.

"Return her to her room," Erik said. "I need to speak with Zelda."

The guard nodded, leading Impa back to the castle.

Erik glanced at Zelda who slunk down in her seat slightly.

"Zelda, a word in the great room if you don't mind."

Zelda glanced at Link nervously before following after her dad.

* * *

"Did you know this would happen?"

"Of course not," Zelda protested, watching as her dad paced the room. "I didn't know she'd do that!"

Erik sighed, glancing to his side and noticing Zelda's bow laying on the table. "Have you been practicing archery in the woods again?"

"Um…m-maybe…"

Erik picked up the bow, turning toward Zelda. "It is because of this that the servant believes she is allowed to shoot for your hand."

"Dad…"

"This thing should be burned. Then she'll come to her senses and realize her error."

Zelda's eyes widened as Erik approached the fireplace with the fire crackling in the hearth. "Dad, wait!"

Erik ignored Zelda, tossing the bow into the flames.

Zelda gasped as the bow began to burn. Tears filled her eyes and she bolted from the room.

Erik watched her leave before he looked at the bow then rapidly grabbed a poker nearby, dragging the bow from the flames. He blew on it, trying to cool it off before he sighed, miserably staring at the burnt bow.

Daphne's bow.

Groose stayed by the corner, expression darkening as he watched Zelda run to Impa's room, clinging to the Sheikah the moment she opened the door. He growled in frustration, turning and storming away.

That lowly servant Sheikah was in his way.

* * *

Groose grumbled to himself as he wandered the nearby woods, kicking at ta rock.

"Stupid Sheikah servant…I'll be Zelda's lover, not you."

Groose stopped with a gasp when a Poe appeared several feet away from him.

The Poe was a small creature wrapped in a robe, carrying a lantern in its hand. Yellow eyes stared out from under the hood that covered its head.

The Poe remained silent as more appeared behind it in a line, disappearing into the trees.

Groose stared at the line of Poes skeptically before he slowly began to approach them. The Poes vanished whenever he got close, leading him through the woods.

It didn't take long before Groose arrived at a quaint cottage. He looked around warily before approaching the cottage, trying the door handle.

The door opened up easily and Goose entered.

"Hello?"

A woman popped up from behind a table with a gasp. "Koume! We have a customer!"

Another woman popped up beside the first. "Really? Are you sure, Kotake?"

The two women appeared to be of Gerudo descent from the color of their skin and eyes. One had red hair that appeared to be made of actual flames while the other's hair was pale blue as if it was encased in ice. The two came out from behind the table, looking at Groose eagerly.

Groose looked at the two elderly women, frowning. "Who are you?"

"We're the Twinrova!" Kotake said.

"We travel around and help people with their problems," Koume explained.

"Problems?" Groose questioned as the two switched sides like they were trying to confuse Groose. "What type of problems?"

"Any type!" Koume said, holding up her hands.

"Any!" Kotake repeated, copying her sister.

Groose rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he thought about something. "So…can you help me get rid of someone?"

* * *

 **Just to be clarified, Ganon is Ganondorf; people just call him Ganon cause it's shorter. Also people probably called him Ganondork and he decided to just call himself Ganon.**

 **Anyway, here's the first chapter. I'll see how soon I get up the second chapter; latest would probably a week or so.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes xD**

 **Please read and review. :3**


End file.
